Lost Kingdoms of the Empire
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: There are powers older than the Teigu, powers that have defeated gods. Of course, it's been centuries since these powers were seen last. Night Raid and the Empire will discover this lost power as it returns to the Capital, clasped to the back of a woman who seeks to end the corruption.


**Welp... I really need to stop writing new stories out of impulse don't I?**

 **OH WELL!**

 **Anyway this story crosses Akame Ga Kill with a little lost jewel of the Gamecube Era.**

 **Lost Kingdom's... And Lost Kingdoms 2 by extension.**

 **Expect all the cards from LK2 to reappear in this story... and please, if anyone here is going into Game Development and creates their own company, please, buy the rights off this game off of From Software, I want lost Kingdoms Game to continue (Granted story isn't something easy to figure out with this duoligy, considering we've run out of gods to slay... Well unless we make the God of Creation the main antagonist.)**

 **Of course I'm not going to yell at From Software to continue it, I mean they're working on the masterpieces of the Blood Souls games, no need for them to step away from crap that's working right?**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter, it took a few days to write because I'm wanting to try to write longer chapter.**

 **[[]]**

On the road to the capital a small wagon rolled along, two merchant looking to sell their goods in the Capital of the Empire, which they did not prefer, but no one else could afford to purchase their goods nearby.

However sitting in the back of the wagon a third person sat, a young woman.

The woman had short blonde hair tied in a single braided pony-tail and had forest green eyes, she wore around herself a dark brown cloak her only other visible attire on her being a red scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth, and her wore black sandals.

"Lady, thank's again for saving us from those bandit's." One of the merchants said, "Even though I have no idea how you did it, I still say you ought to stay as far away from the empire as you can."

"Yeah, it's dangerous enough for country folk like yourself." The other continued, "Add to the fact you're a woman..."

"I can handle myself." The woman softly said, "And the reason I'm returning to the capital is to see if it really has fallen into corruption since I've left... And to see if I can help what family I may have left there."

"You lived there before?" The first man asked.

"When I was a little girl." The woman said, "My family took a trip and when some bandit's attacked we got separated, haven't seen them in almost ten years."

"Ten years huh?" The other man said, "And how old were you then?"

"Ten." The woman said as the caravan began to slow, "Are we here?"

"Yeah... Good luck uh..." The first man said as the woman got off the cart.

"You can just call me Kate." The woman said, "It's what I go by now anyway."

[]

Kate walked through the town glancing around every so often, at one point in time she noticed a young boy about to bump into her, his fingers poised to slip under her cloak and pick her pockets, however she deftly avoided his attempt by turning to look at a stall just as he passed her, causing him to stumble for a moment before moving to another target.

Kate sighed as she watched the boy steal from another man, "Is this really what's become of my home?" She asked quietly.

"Hey there!" An excited voice said causing Kate to whirl around and face another blonde woman, this woman wearing barely anything and was clearly proud of what she had.

'Lionel is on her waist.' Kate thought recognizing the Teigu during her lessons with her 'Grandmother', "And it seems the people have changed too." Kate mused.

"Changed?" The woman with Lionel asked, "Been a long time since you been here or something?"

"Ten years." Kate said.

"Woah." Lionel's holder said blinking, "You have been gone a while. Tell you what, let big sis Leone tell you about all that's going on 'kay?"

"Save me the trouble of looking for information." Kate sighed, "What do you want in return though, I refuse to believe that the... Impurity of this place has left you unaffiliated."

Leone blinked and backed up a step, "Big words..." She muttered, "Tell ya what, buy me a drink or two and I'll tell you what I know."

[]

'A Drink or two, she said.' Kate thought, 'That's her fourth.'

"Ah!" Leone exaggeratingly said as she slammed down her fourth mug, "That's refreshing."

"I'm amazed you're still speaking coherently." Kate said as she waved over the bartender, only for Leone to wave him off, "So I take it this means you're going to give me the information I want."

"I owe you that much." Leone said, "So about... five years ago I think Emperor Makoto took the Throne after his parent's died off cause of disease, Poor kid though, he's only eight when he took the throne."

Kate's eyes narrowed, "What in the name of the gods were they thinking putting him on the Throne at such a young age?" She muttered gripping her fist's tightly, a small glow filled her cloak slightly, though it was mostly blocked by her scarf and therefore unnoticed by anyone.

Leone motioned for Kate to sit next to her, which she did, understanding this would be something meant to keep quite.

"The Prime Minister Honest." Leone whispered, "According to some rumors he manipulated just about everything to put Makoto on the Throne, then he began to influence the Emperor and let the nobility cut loose with what they want to do. Hell rape is practically legal as long as you don't get caught... Which often times is the guards doing it so they don't bother reporting it."

Leone looked at Kate's face and almost doubled back at the fire in them.

"I never trusted Honest even ten years ago." Kate growled, "Perhaps the accident was an even bigger blessing than I thought it was."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Leone said grabbing Kate's shoulders, pulled her to look into her eyes- Kate noticing Leone was far more on edge than someone who looked like they had broken the law, "Are you saying you lived at the castle? When?"

"Ten years ago." Kate said pushing Leone's arms off, "My mother was a maid, my father a butler, the previous Emperor was kind enough to let me live at the castle... Well so long as I trained to become Makoto's personal maid."

"Wow... Talk about being born into a job." Leone commented.

"Maybe." Kate said, "But ten years ago my mother and father were brought with the Emperor and his family to a visit to the Northern Kingdom, hoping to settle some diplomatic matters... Bandit's changed all that for me. I fell down a cliff and ran into some ruins, an old castle I think, didn't get a good look at it. I passed out somewhere in there and woke up in an old cottage with my Grandmother watching over me. Ever since then I've been training to master my natural talents, then she told me my old home has become corrupted by those I used to live among."

"So you came here to stop it all?" Leone asked interested.

"No." Kate said looking at Leone, "I'm obligated to protect what family I might still have inside that castle. And that would mean cutting off the head of the snake, and thank's to you I've got the right name."

Leone was wide eyed at Kate, "Are you telling me you're planning on-" Leone started.

"Not right away." Kate said, "First I want to ruin him, make Makoto doubt his words, then bring him to his knee's in front of Makoto, make him speak his crimes to the throne, then let the hounds tear him to shreds. Are there any groups with a similar goal?"

Leone blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Well... There is a Revolutionary Army camped out somewhere, dunno where though, but closer to the city is a group call Night Raid, a team of assassins that have been going around killing the Corrupted Nobles whenever it gets dark out, there are wanted posters out for four of their members."

Kate twitched a Leone's words, "Four of them you say?" Kate asked, "You say that like there's more of them."

Leone smirked at Kate's implications, "Well there's gotta be some members not found out about, otherwise them going out for information would be pretty tough and they couldn't scout their targets before hand."

"A good point." Kate said as she stood up, then her arms slipped out of her cloak, a long red glove covering her hand and forearm, but her index and middle finger weren't covered by the glove, in that hand was a large brown sack that she put on the table, a noticeable jingle coming from them, "For the information, don't get too drunk though, I'd hate to hear you passed out at the bar and were... Victim to unfortunate events."

"Relax I know my limits!" Leone called out as Kate left the bar before turning back to the bag and opening it, "I didn't even have to trick her money out of her... Hope Tatsumi will forgive me for doin' that."

Leone blinked as she noticed a small note folded on the pile of coins, pulling it out and opening it she jumped ever so slightly at the words written.

 _'My Grandmother taught me more than just how to fight with my weapon. I hope you treat Lionel well and she'll do the same to you, in more ways than you might think.'_

Leone looked down at her belt then back up at the note in shock, 'How did she recognize it? The only one's alive that recognize it are in Night Raid or the Revolutionary army... Who the hell is that maid's grandma?'

[]

Night had fallen as Kate stood out at the edge of the street and with her eyes closed, 'Lionel's user is most likely part of that Night Raid group, with Lionel on her waist she's never without her weapon, a covert agent with a lethal escape plan.'

Walking over to the bulletin board Kate made it a point to memorize all the member's of Night Raid on it, so that she could recognize them when she see's them.

'Akame... Sheele...' Kate thought looking at the board, then let out a slight gasp upon seeing two more, 'Najenda? Bulat? They left the empire?'

Kate knew Najenda and Bulat from when she lived at the palace, and smiled under her scarf, at least there were familiar faces in Night Raid.

"You there!" A voice shouted out, a young woman's voice, causing Kate to turn around.

Kate found herself raising an eyebrow at a young guard walking up to her, brown hair tied in a ponytail and a small dog walking next to her, though the dog was clearly not natural as it stood on it's two tiny hind legs.

"Yes?" Kate asked in a neutral tone.

"I am Seryu Obiquitous, defender of justice!" The guard announced, "And I demand to know what you're planning!"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Oh... And what makes you think I'm planning something?" Kate asked.

"You're wearing a cloak to cover your body and masking your face with a scarf! That defines a suspicious person!" Seryu shouted.

Kate just chuckled, "I suppose I do look suspicious don't I?" Kate said, "Sorry about that, it's cold out and the open forest is no place to find a fancy coat."

"Yeah right it's not-" Seryu said, just as a breeze blew past making her shiver, "Okay it's kinda cold out here." Seryu admitted, "Still, find yourself a coat so at least I don't mistake you for a malicious fiend and kill you in the name of justice by accident."

"Justice..." Kate said, "Tell me, what is our definition of justice?"

Seryu smirked, a slightly twisted smirk that unnerved Kate for a moment, "Justice is killing all those that are evil to protect the good!" Seryu announced proudly, her dog barking with her.

"I see, so tell me then, what is Night Raid? Good or Evil?" Kate asked.

"Evil." Seryu said immediately.

Kate frowned, "Tell me Seryu, what does Night Raid do?" Kate asked.

"They kill the nobility for money and sick pleasure." Seryu stated like a fact.

"Have you ever investigated the background of the deceased targets? Search their homes for reasons why they were killed?" Kate asked.

"W-Wha- That's an invasion of the victim's rights!" Seryu shouted.

"But fully within the guards rights." Kate countered, "Next victim you find search their property why don't you, you might find something you didn't know before."

Seryu growled at what Kate said, "Listen up you, I don't much like how you're implying the victims did something wrong!" Seryu shouted, "Night Raid is evil, end of story."

"End of story?" Kate asked, "Then let me ask you a question my grandmother asked me when I had an obsession with justice."

"Huh?" Seryu asked as she tilted her head, as did her dog.

"Imagine you are the princess to a kingdom. Your Kingdom has been taken over by a tyrant, and the only way to gain the power to stop the tyrant would be to annihilate another Kingdom." Kate said, "This other kingdom was unaware of your kingdom's existence. So the question is, would you join forces with the other kingdom, hoping they believe you, while the Tyrant discovers your betrayal and begins destroying your Kingdom, or do you do as he says and attempt to take that power from the other Kingdom, possibly saving yours, but dooming the two kingdoms to war?"

"I would-" Seryu shouted, only to pause, "I... I would..." It was clear Seryu was conflicted, "I'd want to serve justice to the tyrant, but I don't want to destroy an innocent kingdom for it, but I don't want to destroy my own kingdom by betraying him."

"You do not have to answer the question, at least not to me." Kate said turning around and walking away, "But keep the question in mind, and remember this like my grandmother told me. Not everything is as it seems, your perspective is not the only one to exist."

Seryu frowned and looked down to her dog, "What do you think Koro?" She asked, "It's a trick question right?"

'So she's given Hekatonkheires a name.' Kate thought, 'Well it's a lot shorter than it's real name.'

[]

Leone and two other's watched as Kate wandered the streets from the roof tops.

One of Leone's companions was a young woman with long black hair and red eyes wearing what appeared to be a school girls outfit and holding a sheathed katana. The other was a purple haired girl wearing glasses and holding a really big pair of scissors.

"That's her?" The woman asked.

"That's her alright Akame." Leone said, "She recognize Lionel."

"You said her name was Kate right?" Akame asked, "She doesn't look like much."

"What should we do?" the Purple haired girl asked.

"Let's just watch her for now Sheele, she what she does." Leone said.

Kate however had noticed the trio from the rooftops and smirked slightly, 'So you ARE Night Raid Leone.' Kate thought.

The moment Kate stopped the think on how to confront the three, a group of four men came out from the two sides of the street, all four of them guards.

"Hello there miss." One of them said, "You look lost."

"It's hard to be lost when you don't have a destination." Kate said.

"Don't be like that." The second said, "We were just gonna help you look for a good time."

"For yourselves maybe." Kate said taking an open stance, "How dumb do you think I am? I know you plan to use me."

The four guards immediately dropped their friends disposition, "Fuck it, let just beat her senseless and rape her then. Maybe even bring in a few dogs to help."

One of the men then ran at her fist ready.

[OST: Lost Kingdoms 2- Battle Theme]

Kate reacted first by throwing off her cloak, causing it to fly into the charging men's head and revealing her outfit.

She wore a mostly blue tunic the revealed her stomach, a red triangle on the tunic with he smallest point being at the bottom of the tunic while the base opposite of that point wrapped around her neck. Her scarf dangled down her back with both ends. her hips were covered by a red skirt that had blue shorts underneath it, a silver belt wrapped around the skirt to hold it in place with a small metal case on her hip. Her braided hair reached down to the middle of her back, adorned by a large jewel.

Said jewel was a red orb almost as big as her head, set on a red metal base with two wing-like metal plates on the side, and as soon as the cloak was gone the jewel began to glow, the wing like plates spinning once and closing slightly, a white sigil flaring to life.

"The heck is that jewel?" A Guard asked.

The one running managed to remove the cloak from his face and tried to charge her again.

This time Kate whipped out from the metal case a simple card with a grey patterned backside, however the most interesting thing wasn't the card.

No it was the spectral creature that appeared around her, a tan humaniod lizard wielding a scimitar that swung its blade, cleaving the charging guard in half.

"W-What the hell is that?" The second guard cried out.

"A Power older than the Teigu." Kate said pulling a second card out and throwing it at the guards, a weak throw that spun the card.

When the card landed it floated back up with a spin and grew, fading form view as a large green dog-like creature appeared with a growl and charged at the guards.

"AAAAHHHH!" One of the guards shouted as the green hound pounced on him and bit into his neck.

"Oh shit." One of them uttered as the hound ran behind them to block their escape route.

"Rise!" Kate shouted holding another card upward, the card growing larger as she faded from existence.

Before they could wonder what was happening, the two found themselves staring down a large elephant that had appeared from midair... Right before it squashed them.

[OST End]

The elephant faded from existence as Kate returned to existence.

"Those were some of my weaker cards." Kate said, "Clearly these guys do not train for Danger Beast encounters. Dismissed Demon Hound."

The Demon Hound faded from existence as a card depicting the Demon hound appeared in her hand, the image partly turned abruptly monochrome.

"You know you three can come down whenever you want!" Kate called out to the Night Raid assassins, before turning to face them, "I'd like to speak to your boss about something! A personal chat."

 **[[]]**

 **So what did you all think?**

 **Sadly you'll have to take some of the summons with a bit of salt because I don't own any of the Lost Kingdom's Game. I've only borrowed the first game (And got all the cards with a lot of blood sweat and cried out out rage.) and am watching the second game on Youtube at the moment.**

 **That being said I will attempt to continue this story... And people who know Lost Kingdoms can probably figure out who the old lady Kate refers to as Grandma is.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you (If anyone is actually reading this, the price of picking obscurity) again soon.**


End file.
